Russia In Saint Petersburg
by JedTheStageHand
Summary: ! REUPLOADED ! Ivan travels across Europe to help a woman he thinks he knows.
1. Chapter 1

so haha I may have totally deleted this while someone was trying to finish it lol

no im no finishing this

I do not own Hetalia or Anastasia!

*the first part of this chapter is a **flashback** therefore Russia is **younger** *

Chapter 1

Ivan breathed a heavy sigh, feeling his chest rise and fall beneath his uniform. Of all the colors in the world his uniform was his least favorite color, blue. Sure he was happy to be wearing it and attending such a grand party, but he couldn't get over how silly he looked in the color... Not even his favorite scarf/security blanket could help...

 _Ah well, no use trying to make it look better..._ Ivan thought smoothing out any wrinkles. Why was he complaining about something so trivial; he should he honored to be attending this party. Especially seeing as he wouldn't be going if it wasn't for _her_. She loved him so much, more than all the other advisors, hand maids, and servants in the palace. For reasons Ivan could not understand, she was always begging to be at his side. She's a sweet young princess though so it's not like Ivan was annoyed by her company. After making his way through the many hallways to the ballroom, Ivan was stopped in two guards, his superiors.

"Ivan, what the Hell are you doing here?" one hissed, an obvious distaste for the young Russian in his voice.

"I'm here to attend the party, da~" Ivan cooed with his signature smile on his face.

"What makes you think you're attending?" the other spat. Ivan's smile curled into a smirk; oh, how he loved to answer this question.

"By special request of the littlest princess herself..." he cooed. The two guard's faces melted into absolute disdain as they let him pass. Why him? He was just a teenager, at least a year under eighteen.

"Tch! Why is it that we always seemed to draw the short end of the stick? Aren't we his superiors?" one guard snapped. The other scoffed.

"We're not as lucky. We're not the princess's best friend..."

The ballroom opened up before Ivan as he slowly made his way in. Everyone dancing around in beautiful clothes, the chandeliers glimmer a warm golden light contrary to the snow that fell lightly on the ground. The back of a large throne came into his view and Ivan immediately tried to fix his blue uniform the best he could. He took a deep breath and walked up next to the throne, trying his best to appear a good advisor/Royal guard. The woman in the chair turned to look at him, taking her aged eyes off the dancers all around them. Her wrinkled face was soft with a smile and a silver crown rested in her grey hair tied back in a bun. Her dress was long and purple that was accented by a sash and white gloves, which reach out and patted Ivan's hand.

"Good to see you again Ivan," she smiled.

"Always a pleasure Dowager Empress," Ivan greeted bowing low. Dowager Empress Marie Feodorovna smiled sweetly and then turned back to look around, still speaking to Ivan.

"Did she ask you to come here?" Marie asked.

"Uh...da she did... practically begged her father..." Ivan stuttered feeling his cheeks blush. The Dowager Empress chuckled.

"That's my grand daughter for you... Such a sweet girl isn't she?" she asked. Ivan nodded as he caught sight of the family dancing close to the throne. Out of the entire family he was only focused on one, the one that was being lifted up and spun around by her father. She smiled brightly and giggled and Ivan couldn't help but smile as well. She seemed to noticed that her grandmother and Ivan were there and her face lite up instantly at the sight. Still dizzy from being spun around, she bounced up the stairs and immediately embraced her grandmother once there.

"Grandmamma! I'm so happy to see you!" she squeaked. The Dowager Empress smiled and patted the girl's head. From her light blue robe sleeve, she pulled out a piece of parchment with a drawing of what looked like a doll sitting on a bench. She handed it to her grandmother, beaming with pride.

"I drew this for you! Do you like it?" she asked hopefully. Marie smiled sweetly and kissed the auburn haired girl's forehead.

"Of course I do my dear. You're such a talented artist," she said softly. She beamed and pulled out another picture from her sleeve this time it was one of a big yellow sunflower.

"I drew this for you Ivan! I know you love sunflowers!" she said bouncing over to hand him the picture. Ivan smiled and sighed he looked at the picture. The walls of his room were already full of pictures she had drawn from him, but he always graciously accepted the small girl's gift.

"I do love sunflowers; thank you your highness," he said with a smile.

"Now that you've given us your gifts, it's time for me to give you yours," Marie smiled. She bounced back over to the other side of the throne and watched her grandmother take something out. It was a small golden box accented with green paint in a swirl pattern. Marie took out a small gold necklace that matched the box and placed the charm on the front of the box, winding it up like a music box. Immediately, the box opened and a small song twinkled its tune.

"It's our lullaby!" she squeaked happily.

"Yes, now you can hear it even if I'm far away," Marie smiled. Marie then began to sing the lullaby along with the tune; she eventually joined in as well. Ivan always heard the little princess singing this song to herself and he found himself humming the tune as the two sang.

" _Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December_ ," the two sang as the song ended. Marie gave the necklace to the small girl and Ivan could not help but chuckled as she scrunched up her face to read the text.

"To...gether... in Paris..." she read. She gasped as her face lite up, "Does that mean I can come with you when you go to Paris!"

Paris... Ivan shuttered at the thought of going to France...

"No my dear, but soon you will," Marie said softly. She puffed out her chest and huffed. Marie chuckled and kissed the young girl's forehead. The girl's expression softened and she thew her arms around her grandmother as if thatnking her for the wonderful gift. She turned to Ivan and grabbed his white gloved hand.

"C'mon Ivan! Dance with me!" she giggled. Ivan, who didn't really like to dance, blushed brightly as she pulled him onto the dance floor. The rest of the evening would have consisted of dancing (or jumping around in a circle to the beat like the little princess and Ivan were), but the crowd of people spilt suddenly as the chandelier's candles were blown out. Ivan turned to see what was going on and his stomach constricted at the sight. A man in black stood a few meters away from the family and Ivan. He had a long, black, and weird beard and his hair looked like it hadn't been washed in a decade. He was followed by a small white bat that rested on his shoulder and another small figure in a black cloak. His face curled to a crooked tooth smile.

"Who are you?" Czar Nicholas snapped.

"What? You don't recognize me? It is I, Rasputin. Your advisor..." he chuckled.

"No! Not you! Who's the kid?" Nicholas asked pointing to the figure behind Rasputin. The man threw off his hood and laughed somewhat evilly somewhat awkwardly.

"It is I, Arthur Kirkland! Devil summoning wonder of the United Kingdom!" he said with a thick British accent. Everyone paused.

"I don't know why he's following me..." Rasputin said clear disdain for the blocky eyebrowed British gentleman in his voice.

"Hi Ivan!" Arthur said happily waving to him. Ivan waved awkwardly wondering how the Hell he got to Saint Petersburg...

"Anyway... Why would you throw a party without inviting me Nicholas," Rasputin sneered. Nicholas went to respond, but Ivan stepped forward. When most guards carry guns and swords, Ivan carried an iron water spigot which he held directly at Rasputin.

"Because you're not welcome here," Ivan hissed. Rasputin looked taken back for a second, but then burst out in laugher.

"This is the best you have? A teenage brat?" Rasputin swung his hand at Ivan, slapping him away. Ivan was knocked off his feet and fell to the ground with a low thump.

"I have come to share a warning with you and your family! Here this Romanovs! I have had enough of your arrogance and disrespect toward the peasants! I will not rest until Russia is free from your rule!" from his robe sleeve, he took out a glowing green vial on a wrought iron chain.

"I will not rest until all of you are dead!" he cried. From the vial, a green beam was shot and broke the support for a large chandelier. Thankfully everyone moved as it crashed to the ground. Rasputin laughed manically as he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Arthur behind. All eyes were on Arthur, who just stood there.

"Uh...YES! What he said..." Arthur stammered awkwardly. Looking for something to destroy as well, Arthur spotted Ivan getting to his feet again. He promptly pushed him over again and ran out of the ballroom. There was a long pause.

"Ivan, who the Hell was that?" Nicolas asked. Ivan sighed as he stood up again.

"An idiot, your highness, just an idiot..."

Just as Rasputin had said, the entire country seemed to turn against the Romanov family after that night. Ivan found himself thrown into situations that he did not want to be in, on one occasion asked to open fire on civilians slaughtering almost all of them outside the palace. Russia as he knew was falling apart at the seams, going into a downward spiral. But then again, it can't get any worse can it?

It did...

One night, the mob a finally stormed the palace and put the entire family in danger. Ivan panicked to try and help everyone prepare to leave, the entire time guarding the Dowager Empress and his little princess.

"Ivan, what's going on? Why are we leaving?" she asked as Ivan buttoned up her overcoat.

"Please my princess, don't ask questions now. We need to get you out of the palace now, da?" Ivan explained trying to use a calm voice even though he was extremely scared. Seeing that Ivan was being brave, she nodded. Once ready, Ivan rushed the Dowager Empress and the little princess out of the palace as fast as he could.

"Oh! My music box!" she squeaked once they were at least a mile from her room.

"Wait! You can't go back my dear! Come back!" Marie shouted as she wiggled from her grandmother's hand and dashed off. Reluctantly, Marie followed her and Ivan followed Marie all the while losing precious time to save the two. Once back in her room, Ivan grabbed the music box off the top of the little princess's doll house.

"Come on, we have to go!" he shouted, but the three did not get to leave. A crash echoed as a torch flew through the window, setting the room ablaze. The young girl screamed and Marie turned to Ivan.

"Ivan, what do we do?" she asked, but Ivan was way ahead of her. He knew one way that they could all escape safely (thank goodness he remembered this!) From behind a bookcase, Ivan opened a secret escape by pulling the wall open.

"Get inside and get yourselves out!" Ivan said as he ushered the two in. The young girl turned around before getting in.

"Ivan! What about you?" she asked as her eyes shined with tears. Ivan crouched down and wiped the tears off her cheek.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. My job is to make sure that you and your grandmother get out safely. That's what I'm trying to do," Ivan chocked, trying not to show his fear and let the tears stream down his cheeks. Her lower lip trembled, but she nodded. Ivan gently kissed her forehead.

"We'll see each other again alright?" he said softly. Before she could answer, a loud bang hit the door.

"Hide! Quickly get out of here!" Ivan snapped. Marie pulled the young girl away and silently shut the bookcase, hiding the two from sight. Once the secret door was shut, the actual door burst open and angry civilians dressed as guards broke in.

"They're no in here, it's just a guard!" one snapped.

"He knows! Make him tell us!" another shouted from down the hall.

"I wasn't helping anyone! I was just looking from them! I'm...uh...on your side..." Ivan lied.

"Yeah right! I heard you talking to someone! Where are they?" the man shouted.

"There's no one here! I swear!" Ivan shouted. Having enough of Ivan's lies, the man whacked him in the head with the blunt end of his gun. Ivan felt dizzy and fell to the ground, feeling the music box fall out of his hands. He looked up slightly to see the little princess peeking out slightly from behind the bookcase. She was crying and looked like she was trying to wiggle out and help him, but Marie pulled her away and they disappeared into the wall. Ivan slowly faded into black and lost consciousness, never being able to see if the two of them made it out alright.

 _That was the last time I saw her._

 _My best friend._

 _My princess._

 _My Anastasia..._


	2. Chapter 2

Note- This takes place in present time so Russia is his normal age again

Chapter 2

Saint Petersburg is gloomy; Saint Petersburg is bleak... Everything seemed to change and go into a downhill slope since the day the Romonov family collapsed. The city was not the only thing that had changed, but Ivan had as well. Once he remembered a time when he would smile often and laugh happily. Since that day, he felt his heart harden as he laughed and smiled a lot less. The winters seemed to have gotten colder since that day as well and Ivan found them so lonely seeing as his dear Alfred was no longer visiting... not that he would anyway... things were complicated between the two of them even though it was obvious they liked each other. Soon loosing himself in his thoughts about a lover he'll never have, Ivan almost bumped into two people in front of him.

"Agh! Uh... pardon me...comrades..." Ivan said with an awkward bow like he was greeting royalty again.

 _Dammit Iv! Stop bowing! You're not at the palace anymore!_ Ivan cursed in his head. This was a bad habit he had been unable to break... The two people gave him an awkward smile to show they were al least acknowledging his existence and walked off, whispering and looking back at him subtly. Ivan puffed out his chest and sighed; rumors had been flying around a lot since lately, mostly about what exactly happened that night. This happened almost every time that he tried to talk to someone, they'd always walk off and whisper something about him to someone thinking that he was not still standing there watching. Ivan hated being the source of rumors, but he had been trying to learn to ignore it over the years. Ivan walked through the city trying to make it to the forest on the other side when he walked by the palace, still standing but regaining none of its former glory. Ivan stood for a second and marveled at his old home, recalling so many times he wanted to go back in a relive the memories of that place. He sighed and gently touched the gate with his brown gloved hands; there was no helping it... he would not return and neither would the family. Breathing a heavy sigh, Ivan moved on as he passed more people whispering in the streets. Ivan only caught bits of their conversations, but one made him stop dead in his tracks.

"She's alive?" a young woman asked.

"Yes, I heard from my cousin that she survived that night! She's somewhere now, probably in Paris or something..." a woman explained from beneath her beaded shall adjusting the baby in her hands.

"The Dowager Empress is probably offering a reward right?"

"Of course! If someone were to find the lost princess Anastasia, they would be as rich as the czar!"

"WHAT? What did you say?" Ivan asked invading on their conversation. The woman with the baby smiled

"You worked at the palace didn't you boy? You probably know exactly where she is, don't you? That reward is as good as yours, da?" she chuckled. Ivan opened his mouth to tell the truth, but closed his mouth and blushed.

"I wouldn't count on this boy getting the reward. There's a guy over by the palace who says he found her..." the young woman said. Ivan felt his heart sink; over by the palace...it couldn't be...

"His name isn't Vlad is it...?" Ivan asked. The young woman nodded and Ivan grumbled a sigh. Bidding the two women farewell, he dashed off. A small house near an alley finally came into his view. Once there, he threw open the door.

"VLAD!" Ivan snapped at the man he saw. The man jumped and caused the papers in his hands to fly into the air. Clutching his now racing heart, the man turned around and from behind his circular purple tinted glasses he saw a very angry Ivan.

"Ivan... don't scare me like that..." Vlad gasped picking up the papers again.

"Are you holding auditions to have some girl pose as the lost princess?" Ivan hissed. Vlad adjusted his glasses and tried not to meet Ivan's angry violet eye.

"W-well... the reward is ten thousand rubles... That's quiet a bit of money Ivan..." Vlad stammered fiddling with the stack of paper in his chubby hands. Ivan ran his hand through his hair and sighed in annoyance.

"You never told me why you get so defensive when it comes to the lost princess..." Vlad stated. Ivan shook his head; how many times had he explained this to Vlad?

"It's a... _long_... story..." he said finally. Vlad, though annoyed that his friend was so secretive, nodded and continued looking through the paper.

"Oh! This might put a smile on your face! I think I may have found her!" he smiled.

"Really?! Who?! Who is she?!" Ivan asked, feeling a light fill his heart at the thought of seeing his princess again.

"You know those two girls who always visit? I think that the younger, shorter one might be her! I mean, she acts like a princess, right?" Vlad said happily. Vlad expected his friends face to light up, but Ivan however gave him a very dark look.

"Right?"

"You mean Natalia and Katyusha?"

"Yep!"

"THOSE ARE MY SISTERS!" Whatever smile was on Vlad face disappeared in realization.

"Oh... Well if you know so much about the princess then why don't you help me," Vlad suggested.

"I can't today. I'm sending Kiku a present and I need to go pick it up..." Ivan explained, trying to hide the fact that he was actually relieved to not be helping. "I'll be back in an hour or two," Ivan said before turning out the door.

"What about Katyusha? Is she the princess?"

"Shut up Vlad!"

In a letter Ivan had sent to Japan, he had promised to get Kiku a fish from the fish market so he can make Russian sushi. Why he chose such a large fish is past his understanding... Thankfully he was able to carry it in a backpack so his arms didn't get all fishy. He had only been to the fish market once or twice before and normally did not venture up past the city. Thankfully though he knew that up ahead there would be a cross road to get him back to the city. He could even see the post up ahead in the distance! Good, he was on the right track... wait that's not a post... it's a person. Getting closer, Ivan realized that it was a young woman who appeared to be shrugging as something pulled on her scarf.

"Get back here you stupid dog! I don't have time to play; I'm waiting for a sig-" and she stopped her thought as she looked up to see Ivan watching her struggle in the snow. There was a pause as the two met each other's eye.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Ivan finally asked. The young woman stood up and brushed snow off her very large coat. A small grey dog with floppy ears popped out of the snow, holding onto the end of her scarf with his mouth.

"Dog stole my scarf..." she mumbled as he cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. The dog barked happily and Ivan laughed, patting the dog's head.

"Silly puppy person, don't steal pretty girls' scarfs, da~?" he cooed. The dog barked and licked Ivan's large nose, causing the young woman to stifle a giggle.

"Uh... is that a fish on your back?" she asked.

"What? Oh yeah... It's a present for a friend of mine... I got it from the fish market a few kilometers down that way..." Ivan blushed feeling awkward having to explain this. The woman offered him a small smile even though she thought he was awfully strange. Her smile melted from her face almost instantly afterward though.

"Oh... the fish market... I'm supposed to go there..." the woman huffed, "I really want to go to Saint Petersburg and find my family..."

"Did you come from the orphanage?" Ivan asked as he petted the dog's head, which seemed to be begging for Ivan's attention.

"Yes... I know my family's somewhere... but I don't know where..." she reached into her coat and looked at a green and gold charm around her neck, "I think they're in Paris or at least that's what this necklace says... It's all I have left of my family... Whoever gave me this necklace must love me..." Ivan however was half only listening to her as his heart began to race out of excitement. That necklace, her hair color, her eyes! It was all the same as...

"My pr- I mean comra- I mean miss! What's your name?!" he asked as he stammered in excitement. The woman seemed taken back by his excited tone, but answered anyway.

"Uh... I-I'm Anya..." she stammered. Ivan sighed in disappointment; maybe it was just a coincidence...

"Uh... have I met you before?" she asked softly. Ivan looked up at her, his purple eyes swimming with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's silly really... Um...I've dreamt about a man who saved my life almost every night... He looks just like you, except he's younger... though in all my dreams he dies when he saves me..." Anya explained. Ivan smiled softly at the young woman.

"No... We've never met before... My name is Ivan. Ivan Braginski

"Oh... I've never heard of you. I must be weird that I saw you in my dreams right?" she asked with a laugh. Ivan smiled back with a shrug.

"Just a bit... Then again it could have been a sign! You've seen me in your dreams but I'm not saving your life, I'm here to save you from the working class and are going to help you find your family!" he proclaimed. Anya laughed.

"Are you now?"

"Da! There is no better time than now to find out who you are Miss Anya! You stand here at the cross road between life and working class, you've just met a handsome Russian who's willing to help you, and General Winter has been nice this year so there's no reason to be worried about the snow, da!" at that instance, Ivan was buried by snow that fell from a tree above him.

"I stand corrected..." Ivan said muffled by the snow. Anya laughed as she and the dog pulled him out of the freezing snow.

"Alright... I trust you Ivan. If you can help me find my family, I suppose I'll stick with you..." she said slowly. Ivan smiled and giggled. He felt weird, like he had never been this happy before. There was something about this girl that filled him with happiness again... just like his princess had before...

"...I'm just saying that Bow-Jangles is a good name from the puppy..." Ivan argued back.

"Bow-Jangles is too... odd... I think I'm gonna name him Pooka..." Anya said happily, holding the puppy in his arms. Pooka licked her cheek happily. The three of them walked through the streets and stopped at the post office so Ivan could send his very strange gift to Kiku. Afterward they walked a few meters and made it to the train station.

"Hello! I'd like one ticket to Paris please!" Anya said sweetly.

"Can I see your papers please?" the man in red and gold grunted from behind the ticket counter. Anya and Ivan paused, turning the man to each other and back to the man.

"Papers?" the said simultaneously.

"Yes, you need them to travel. Doesn't your boyfriend here have the papers with him?" the man grunted.

"W-what? Me? Uh...n-no I don't..." Ivan stammered as he blushed.

"No papers, no ticket," the man hissed and closed his ticket booth. Anya puffed out her chest and sighed.

"Dammit! Now what are we supposed to do?" she spat. At that instance someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"I know where you can find papers..." an old gypsy woman whispered.

"Where?"

"See Vlad at the old palace, he can help you... but you didn't hear that from me..." she whispered. Anya and Ivan nodded as she shuffled away, chuckling in a downright creepy way.

"The old palace, eh? Do you know where that is?" Anya asked. Ivan nodded.

"Alright then Ivan, lead the way!" she smiled. Ivan smiled, but behind his smile, his worry was taking over. The old palace, Vlad trying to find someone to pose as the princess, and this mysterious girl that reminded him of the past... Why did all this give him such a sinking feeling?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The palace looked like it had not been touched since the day the family got away minus the fact that the windows and doors were boarded up tight. Most likely this was put after the attack. Ivan examined the door, touching the boarded door with his gloved hand.

"Is there any way we can get in? I think I saw another entrance through a window on the other side..." Anya noted as Ivan stood silently in thought. Pooka however seemed to have another idea. Finding a puppy sized space under the door, he squeezed himself through.

"Hey! Pooka! Pooka, were did you go? Pook-A!" Anya hissed through the bars. Ivan looked through the planks as well, leaning against the brittle wood. Inside the palace was dusty so it was awfully hard to se- _CRACK!_

"What was that?" Anya asked. Before Ivan could answer, the planks gave way and sent both of them falling forward with a loud _thump_ , sending a cloud of dust into the air. Anya and Ivan sat up coughing.

"What happened?" Anya asked, rubbing her eyes free of dust.

"Uh... I-I'm not sure..." Ivan stammered. Technically he knew exactly what had happened. Ivan had been leaning against the door and his weight caused the brittle wood to break. He wouldn't tell Anya this; he was uncomfortable with his "big boned"-ness... The two of them brushed themselves off and continued into the next room, the remains of a once grand dining room. Pooka appeared from under the table, dust and cobwebs covering his ears. Anya tried to catch the small dog and chased him under the table as Ivan looked around. The memories of the palace started to fill up in Ivan's head and seemed to overflow as he picked up a silver dish that rested on the long white ghostly table. He wiped it off showing the mirror surface beneath, catching his reflection.

" _I drew this for you Ivan! I know you love sunflowers!"_

" _Ivan, what's going on? Why are we leaving?"_

" _We'll see each other again alright?"_

Her voice rang clear in his mind as he held the mirrored dish, his own promise ringing clear as well. Why did everything fall apart like that? One minute life was wonderful and the next he was risking his life to save another. Why did everything he loved and cherished in his life always seem to slip from his grasp-

"Ivan?" Anya's voice sharply knocked him out of his flashback.

"Uh...what? Sorry did you say something?" Ivan stammered trying to regain his composure.

"No I didn't say anything... But you were gripping that plate like you wanted to break it and you looked like you were about to cry..." Anya said slowly. Ivan turned away from her and sighed setting the plate down again.

"I'm sorry... I worked as a guard and an advisor here a long time ago... This place holds so many memories... Not all of them good..." Ivan explained touching the peeling wallpapered wall next to him. Anya walked up next to him and touched a painted vase.

"I understand... This place seems familiar to me too... but I just can't put my finger on it and I don't know why as well..." she said softly. Ivan watched Anya trace her long fingers across the vase and then something hit Ivan's ear that he was not expecting.

" _Dancing bears, painted wings things I almost remember..._ "

"...uh...what are you doing?"

" _And a song someone sings..._ "

"Are you singing?"

" _Once upon a December._ " Ivan followed Anya out of the dining room and into the next room. The large grand ballroom opened up to him once again, the former glory and beauty still with it. Anya shed her coat, hat, and gloves at the staircase and continued to sing as she walked down the stairs.

" _Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm,_ " Ivan was slow to follow her down the stair watching her sing a song that sounded extremely familiar to him.

" _Figures dancing gracefully across my memory~!_ " Anya sang as she spun around on her heel on the ballroom floor. As she finished her note, a shiny vision appeared before Ivan's eyes. The pictures of the dancers on the walls seemed to explode from their painting as drift along the ballroom floor. They looked like ghost, but aren't ghost transparent and white or something? These "people" were brightly colored in gowns and suits that emitted sparkles. Anya seemed to notice this was happening as well; it is possible that they were having the same vision? Weaving his way through the figures, Ivan finally reached Anya just in time for them to exchange extremely confused looks. Giving up trying to figure out what was happening, the two stood and watched as each of them lifted their voices into song again. Anya's sweet voice seemed to complement Ivan's deep voice perfectly.

" _Someone holds me safe and warm~ Horses prance through a silver storm_ ," The two sang as they soon found themselves surrounded by sparkly people who fussed over their outfits it seemed.

" _Figures dancing gracefully across my memory~_ " at that last note the two of them erupted with sparkles as well, Anya now wearing a dress of cream with a thin red sash and a cream colored tiara and Ivan in a red double breasted jacket and grey pants. They glowed from the sparkles like everyone else now. Ivan took Anya's hand and their voices lifting back into the song.

" _Far away, long ago. Glowing dim as an ember~_ " The "people" disintegrated into thin air and Anya and Ivan turned around to see why. The painting of the Romonov family came to life as well, vision of the former Czar and his family glowing like Ivan and Anya were. Anya took a step forward toward the sparkly vision of Nicholas and Ivan took a step back.

 _"Thing my heart used to know. Things it yearns to rem-ember~_ " she sang alone reaching her hand out to the czar's. He smiled and took her hand, gently kissing her forehead.

" _And a song someone sings~_ " Nicholas looked past Anya and gave Ivan a bow. Ivan, taken back by this, bowed back awkwardly as he blushed. Anya let go of the czar's hand and back up a step to stand next to Ivan. She curtsied just as Ivan had bowed before.

" _Once upon a Dec-e~mber~..._ " Anya fell to her knees and let her dress spread out around her in a perfect circle. Ivan smiled softly at the sight of the family and went to touched Anya's shoulder, but immediately someone's voice broke the vision.

"HEY! What are you doing in here?!" Vlad's voice snapped. Immediately the cream dress, the red coat, and the family disappeared as Ivan and Anya turned around to see Vlad coming toward them. Anya immediately reacted, scrambling back up the stairs and gathering up her winter coat as fast as she could.

"Ivan? What are you doing in here? And who is this?"  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"No Anya, don't apologize. Vlad this is Anya, I met her at the city's entrance..." Ivan explained. He dropped his voice low so Anya would not hear, "Doesn't she look familiar?" Vlad blinked in confusion and turned to Anya, who just so happened to be standing in front of the large painting of the Romanovs. What was made it even better was that she was standing in front of the little princess herself, showing the likeness that the two of them shared. Vlad's eyes widened from behind his circular glasses and Anya gave him a very confused look.

"Ivan what's going on?" Anya asked slowly.

"Anya, have you ever noticed you bear the identical resemblance to the lost princess Anastasia?" these words sent a spark through Ivan's heart. He was close to finding his princess again, or at least convincing her she was a princess again...

"Me?! The lost princess?! Wh-wh-wh... That's c-crazy! I'm an orphan; they told me my parents died!" Anya stammered as her cheeks slowly filled with a light pink.

"But doesn't it make sense? Her highness' parents have died..." Vlad began.

"And you told me you have family alive in Paris..." Ivan continued.

"Alive in Paris? Doesn't the little princess have family alive in Paris?" Vlad asked in a tone that made it seem as though they rehearsed this many times.

"Da she does," Ivan nodded with a smirk again acting as if he had heard this all before. Anya bit her lip and turned around to look at the picture.

"I don't know... It's too much to try and wrap my brain around..." Anya said slowly.

"But it makes sense doesn't it? You match the description perfectly, proper age, family history and everything," Vlad explained.

"Yes but every young orphan girl wishes she was a princess or something..." Anya looked up at the large painting, "I don't know I guess I never considered it..." Ivan's stomach constricted; dammit, this isn't working! Wait! Maybe one more plan could convince her...

"Well if you're not the princess then I guess we'll just have to take these three train tickets to Paris and look for the real princess..." Ivan said with a sigh. He and Vlad walked down the stairs onto the ballroom floor, leaving Anya up by the painting.

"Ivan! What are you doing?" Vlad hissed in a whisper. Ivan said nothing, but put his finger to his lips. Counting off on his fingers, he waited for Anya's response that he seemed to know was coming.

Three...Two...One...

"IVAN!"

Ivan smirked to himself and Vlad seemed overcome with joy, but both needed to regain their composure as they turned to look at Anya.

"If I was the princess, then would I be able to come with you?" Anya asked.

"Of course, but along the way we'd have to teach you how to act, I mean it's been at least ten years since you've been around royalty..." Ivan said with a soft smile. The rest of their conversation, which changed to the fact if Pooka could tag along or not, could hardly heard from the banister above. A small white bat sat next to a glowing green rod listening inventively.

"Wow that little girl being the princess... but that's crazy... they're all dead right?" he said softly to himself. Just at that instant, the rod that had been inactive for at least a decade began to glow a bright green and from the mouth of the skull bat creatures swam around in the air. The small white bat jumped.

"WAH! Wh-what's going?! This thing hasn't been active for so long... why's it doing this no- AGH!" the rod lifted from the banister and flew from off with the chain wrapped around the bat's foot. Unnoticed by Ivan, Anya, and Vlad, the bat screamed as he flew through the air. The three of them may have not heard him, but one young man did. Resting in his old quarters, he wrapped himself up in his cape to stay warm in the cold Russian winter. Dammit! He wished he was back home; his home never got this bloody cold! Hearing a soft scream, the man slowly let his eyes open as he saw the bat and the rod circle over his head.

"ARTHUR! WHAT'S GOING ON~~!?" the bat screeched.

"Bartok?! What have you done this time wanker?!" Arthur snapped. Just for Bartok could answer the question, the chain caught Arthur's hood and swooped down into the ground taking both of them to a different realm, a different realm were their master lived after death.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Saint Petersburg, back during the raid of the castle_

 _"Bartok, where did Rasputin go?" Arthur asked, trowing his cloak over his shoulder frantically. Everyone in the palace was escaping for reasons unknown. He and Bartok were left down under the palace, shoving tomes and other magical items into bags while their master was somewhere else._

 _"I have no idea, but he told us to stay here," Bartok responded, resting himself on Arthur's shoulder. A crash from far away caused Arthur to cringe. This was ludicrous; he couldn't just stand here and wait! He had to help!  
"C'mon Bartok, we're going to find him!" Arthur decided, throwing his hood over his head. Bartok held on for dear life as the gentleman dashed off. Arthur sprinted through the halls of the palace, carefully hiding behind one of the wall when he heard Ivan's voice. Anastasia's voice squeaked something as Ivan's piped up as a worried shout. Footsteps and then the door shut, meaning that Arthur was safe to cross and try to get out of here. Passing many doors and safely making their way through hallways, Arthur threw open the doors to the ballroom, which lead was almost a straight shot out of the palace. The ballroom was one of the only places that was not full of angry rebels. Unfortunately, as Arthur pressed his ear against the door, he heard shouts and cries from then on the other side._

 _"Damn, we can't get out. They're blocking our only exit…" Arthur cursed._

 _"Wait! I have an idea!" Bartok squeaked, remembering a way from the map he had drawn in his mind. He jumped from Arthur's shoulder and took flight, "Follow me!"_

 _HETALIA! (kinda)_

 _Anastasia and Marie ran as fast as they could through the snow after leaving the palace. Ivan was still in there, fighting back the bad guys for her. He was always so brave and now it was her turn! Despite her bravery, something in her mind was telling her that Ivan probably won't make it out alive… A crash lost her train of thought, whipping around to see a black shadow jump from the bridge above._

 _"The littlest princess? Trying to escape are we?" Rasputin hissed, standing up with the green relic dangling in hand by the brass chain._

 _"Rasputin!" Anastasia squeaked._

 _"Rasputin!" Arthur shouted from the bridge above. Rasputin whipped around with anger in his eyes._

 _"Arthur! Bartok! I thought I told you to stay inside!" he snapped. Arthur understood that he had defied his master's orders, but there was a bigger matter at hand. Rasputin had jumped from a bridge and this bridge was once over a rushing river. Due to the winter it had frozen over, but due to the impact of Rasputin's jump…_

CRACK!

 _"Master! The ice!" Bartok shouted as the ice beneath Rasputin's feet broke. A large hole formed over his feet and sent him into the icy water below. The heavy robes that Rasputin wore weighed him down, causing a quick death by drowning. But there was on way that he was about to drown without killing every last Romanov. He grabbed onto Anastasia's shoe, desperately trying to pull her in. Anastasia screamed and wiggled away with all of her might, her grandmother helping her by pulling on her little hand. Finally her small black shoe released, enabling her and her grandmother to escape hand in hand. She may have gotten away safely, but the same could not be said for Rasputin. Bartok flew down to the hole where he had sunk, resting on the green vial that remained on the surface. Arthur would not risk jumping down there, but he did see the princess and her grandmother running away in the distance. This could be his chance to redeem himself…_

 _"Bartok, stay here! I'm going to catch her!" Arthur shouted and dashed off with his black cloak rippling in the wind after him. His master may have not been able to kill them all, but he planned on finishing whatever evil he had started._

 _HETALIA!_

 _Arthur's hot pursuit led him to the train station; of course they would be trying to leave Saint Petersburg… Arthur searched around different wooden platforms, pushing through people who were all talking in panicked Russian. He wished he knew what they were saying; it was so hard being a British man in a Russian city. A train whistle sounded loudly next to him, causing him to jump and the train to burst into life._

Bloody Hell! She could be on that train! _Arthur thought as he plowed through the people. Low and behold, once he almost reached the edge of the platform, he saw the Dowager Empress desperately trying to pull the princess onto the train with her. Their hands were just holding onto each other and once there was no more platform to run on, Anastasia's hand let go. Her grandmother called after Anastasia as she hit her head on the platform, lying motionless. Arthur watched the train leave and the princess lie motionless on the wood. There were still many people around, pushing him and shouting at him in Russian. Arthur contemplated leaving and letting the princess get kidnapped or trampled or what have you… but then again… it was human nature to want to save her… Arthur walked over to her as he battled with his thoughts: if he saves her, she'll be the last remaining Romanov, but if he doesn't an innocent life will be lost… She'll could live peacefully or die her without properly starting her life… He looked down at her sleeping face, still very much alive but just unconscious. If anything she'll retrain amnesia from the bump. So what was the point in saving her if she was just going to forget everything? Arthur scoffed and turned away with his cloak swishing at his heels. Once he was a few meters away, the look on Ivan's face filled his mind. A heart breaking look. Could he do that to his friend? Wait, was Ivan even his friend?_

 _"Agh! Dammit!" Arthur snapped. Against his better judgment and to stop these constant thoughts, he scooped up the princess up off the ground, wrapping her in his cloak to conceal away. There was only one safe place Arthur thought as he weaved through the crowd. The only safe place where no one would ever look._

 _HETALIA!_

 _"We normally don't get visitors this late at night. Shouldn't you be trying to get out of the city?" a short and stout woman asked._

 _"I assure you, I am safe and she will be too. I rescued her from the riot scene in the city. She is an orphan, I do not know of any remaining family," Arthur explained to the woman. He had made his way to the outskirts of the city. A lonely orphanage stood there down one of the snow covered paths. Arthur knew this place existed and knew that this would be the only place where the princess would be safe._

 _"Who are you anyway?" the woman asked, the caretaker of the orphanage Comrade Phlegmenkoff._

 _"That does not matter! Please just help her! She is unconscious and most likely retained amnesia from her fall…" Arthur explained. Comrade Phlegmenkoff paused and looked at the "princess" resting against his chest cradled in his arms.._

 _"Alright, we'll take her in," the cartaker sighed._

 _"Thank you milady," Arthur smiled, his British charm never failing._

 _"Just tell me her name and leave," she hissed, calling some of the other workers to take her away. Thankfully, Arthur had already come up with the perfect name for this "princess"._

 _"Anya. Her name is Anya…" he said as he threw the hood over his head, only showing his mouth and chin as he spoke. With cloak blowing in the wind as he left, Arthur took one last look at the former princess. Knowing that this was the right thing to do, he closed the door behind and moved on. Little did he know he had altered the princess's life forever._

The glowing green relic had pulled them through the water where Rasputin had died and at least six different realms, or at least that's what Arthur had counted. The two of them finally crash landed in a circular realm, Arthur skidding to a stop on the hard blue stone floor and Bartok hitting his nose against a stone table.

"Ag-owww… Dammit…" Britain hissed, rubbing his head.

"Ow… Where are we Arthur?" Bartok asked, rubbing his small bat nose. Just before Arthur could answer a voice boomed from not too far away.

"Who dares to disturb me?!" the voice snapped. An older man with a long, black and weird beard appeared from behind a blue stone pillar. He seized Bartok by the throat, the little bat making a sound similar to a squeak toy.

"Get out of here you hopeless…" but immediately upon seeing the white bat's face (which was slowly turning blue), a look of shock covered his face.

"Bartok? It that you?" he asked, setting the small bat back down onto the stone table. Arthur looked up from being on the ground, pulling his hood out of his eyes and meeting the eyes of the man before him.

"Master Rasputin? You're alive?" he asked slowly standing up again. Rasputin scoffed, still expressing distaste for his young British apprentice.

"Alive? You still know nothing Arthur," Rasputin snapped, turning away from Arthur. He turned away with such a force that it caused his eye to pop out of his head. The eye was caught by Bartok, causing both Arthur and Bartok to scream.

"His eye just came out!" Bartok squeaked.

"Oh my God, I think it's looking at me!" Arthur shrieked.

"AGH! It is! That's so weird!" Bartok tossed the eye to Arthur, "Here, you hold it!"

"No way! You!" Arthur snapped, tossing the eye back to the bat like a white ball.

"You!"

"You!"

"CAN I HAVE MY EYE BACK PLEASE?!" Rasputin shouted, holding his hand out to the two morons. Arthur, who was holding the eye, tossed it quickly to Rasputin. They both shuttered as he popped the eye back into his head. Rasputin sighed, crossing his arms across his back.

"The dark forces around were telling me that you'd be back. The curse seems to still be alive… but why?" Rasputin mumbled, half to himself and half to the other two.

"It's because Anastasia is still alive!" Bartok squeaked, now climbing up Rasputin's beard.

"Anastasia?! Alive?!" Rasputin hissed. When he hissed this however, his lips slid down his beard.

"Erm… Master… your lips…" Bartok said slowly, backing up to avoid the disembodied lips.

"That… that Romanov brat!" Rasputin hissed. Arthur shifted uncomfortably where he stood, remembering how he had saved her instead of killing her off with the rest the family.

"Yeah well that curse must not be what it was…"Bartok shrugged, taking Rasputin's lips and putting them back on his face.

"The curse is unfulfilled! That's the only reason why I'm…" Rasputin started, but trailed off. He turned slowly to Arthur, standing against the opposite wall.

"What?" Arthur asked, feeling his heart race with fear.

"You! You were supposed to dispose of her weren't you?!" Rasputin snapped seizing Bartok in his fist out of anger, the bat making a squeaking sound again.

"Master! I…I…" Arthur stammered. Rasputin clearly did not want to hear what he had to say took Bartok in his hand and threw him at Arthur. Arthur moved out of the way just as Bartok and Rasputin's now disembodied hand hit the wall behind him. Rasputin looked at the stump where his hand was with a sorry sounding wail.

"Look at me! I'm falling apart~!" Rasputin wailed, falling over onto the stone table where Bartok had been standing on. He whimpered slightly and then fell over onto his back in a spread eagle. Bartok wiggled out of the grip and went to comfort their master. Arthur could not, he was too freaked out by the fact that Rasputin's hand had come off.

"Now, now Master… You look great! Considering how long you've been dead in all…" Bartok squeaked, bouncing over to Rasputin with the hand bouncing over his head. Rasputin did not respond, but whimpered sadly.

"Seriously! Does this look like the face of a bat who lies?" Bartok said with a goofy looking smile.

"For a second there you looked like you had your old spark back!" Bartok continued, resting his arm on the thumb of Rasputin's disembodied hand. Rasputin scoffed as he sat up, still holding onto the stump of his hand.

"I would have the spark, if I only had the relic the dark forces so graciously gave to me…" Rasputin hissed. The relic? Perfect! A chance to redeem himself again!

"Master… do you mean this?" Arthur asked, taking the glowing green relic from the inside of his coat. Rasputin gasped and immediately stood up.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"Bartok gave it to me…" Arthur said pointing to the white bat.

"I just found it!" Bartok squeaked. Rasputin ignored him and snatched the relic from Arthur. Rasputin hugged the vial and held it close to him.

"My old friend… At last reunited…"

"Who are we? Chopped liver?" Arthur snapped, putting his hands on his hips as Bartok flew over and rested on his shoulder. Rasputin stood up on the stone table, an evil laugh echoing through the empty realm.

"With this my dark purpose can be filled!" Rasputin cackled.

"And the last of the Romanovs will die!" Arthur finished, figuring saying this would be a good lead into a song.

" _In the dark of the night, I was tossing and turning!_ " Arthur sang, taking Rasputin's place on the stone table. Rasputin and Bartok stood away, exchanging very confused looks.

" _And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be! It scared me out of my wits! A corpse falling to bits!_ " Arthur jumped from the stone table and spun over to Rasputin and Bartok as choreography for the song.

" _Then I opened…my...eyes…and...the…_ " Arthur had once sang with feeling, but once he saw the look that Rasputin was giving him, he trailed off until the next line was just an embarrassed mumble.

"What are you doing?" Rasputin finally asked in an un-amused tone.

"Uh…nothing…" Arthur mumbled, thinking that the song was such a good idea in his head…

"Come both of you. And no singing!" Rasputin snapped, pointing a boney now reattached finger at Arthur. The two of them followed their master down a winding flight of stairs and into the lower chamber. Rasputin put the vial in the center of the room on a pedestal, beginning to summon the green winged demons from it. They flew in a spiral upward into the real world, fulfilling the duties that Rasputin could not do himself. Arthur's cloak rippled in the now roaring wind as he watched them fly off, Bartok clinging to his black cloak for dear life. He heard Rasputin laugh evilly, knowing full well where they were going and what their evil task was. Miss Anya was in danger, but there was nothing Arthur could do about that now. Once almost all of the demons had flown off, a thought caused Arthur's heart to skip a beat. Rasputin would stop at nothing to kill Anya, meaning that he would kill anyone who tried to protect her and get in his way. Arthur knew of only one who would do that...

 _Oh God,_ he thought, _what about Ivan…_


End file.
